Careless
by Rachael Rothman
Summary: In a moment of carelessness, Wasabi forgot to turn off his lazer-poles and left them unattended... and fully functional. As a result, Tadashi's little brother paid the price.
1. Carelessly

**Ray's Note:**Based off the trailer, and Hiro's Journal.

I love me some _protective!Tadashi._  
>I feel that more emphasis needed to be made on Tadashi and Hiro's relationship in the sneak peeks, but I guess if they showed those, what would be the point of being excited for the movie?<p>

I'm not going to make this heavy incest even though I want to. For this fic, I just want the Hamada brothers' relationship and care for one another to be displayed so we'll all understand how much it must have fucking hurt for Hiro to lose his hero... and best friend.

_*le sob*_

* * *

><p><strong>Careless<br>**_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>Wasabi's phone rang, the loud tune making him jump and drop his wrench. He quickly arranged it back into place along its neat chalk outline, and reached for his mobile. He sighed, knowing it was his mother before even glancing at the caller ID, probably to nag him about re-organising their kitchen utensils... again.<p>

He couldn't help it!

It had been in complete disarray! If only she actually put things back where she took them from… It was a shame that he was the only neat-nick in the family. If only they could realise the joy that came with perfectly organised and well-thought out systems!

As the precision-master stepped away from his invention, his mobile clutched against his cheek— the young Hiro Hamada approached the device curiously, noting the black and yellow striped warning tape on the floor.

He had jogged ahead of his brother, wanting to look at more cool inventions — especially after seeing Gogo's excellent electro-magnetic wheels — and get more inspiration to start inventing when he got home.

This place was so cool!

... Not that he'd tell Tadashi!

He didn't have to let Tadashi know he was right… Hiro huffed, knowing that his brother would gloat over the fact that he had been onto something about Hiro's 'true calling'. Hiro did belong in college more than he did doing freestyle inventing and battle-bot fighting.

At least... for now.

He had a lot to learn about the basics of mechanical science and theory, as it would serve to benefit him greatly in the long-run and strengthen his foundations. He could even make connections with sponsors for big projects and find ways to get materials that were rare and of the higher-qualities!

Hiro stopped in his tracks, and then eyed the two teal-translucent poles (parallel to each other) curiously. Was this some kind of invention? He couldn't see any sign of activity though… maybe there was a switch somewhere to turn it on. It looked like some kind of electrical generator. Maybe positive and negative charges of electricity would run in a circular motion across the poles creating self-sustaining, never-ending energy?!

His mind whirred with possibilities, making him even more eager to see how a simple looking invention like this would work.

He knew he shouldn't touch somebody else's stuff without permission… but it didn't look very dangerous. It was probably off anyway. These caution tapes were all for show; his brother liked to plaster the garage with these to make the lab 'safer' (Hiro knew he just wanted to make it look cool).

And if it was really dangerous, somebody would be here to guard it, right? And so his curiosity allowed him to override his logical brain, and he decided to take a peek.

He approached the odd looking poles, stepping over the warning line…

* * *

><p>Tadashi froze.<p>

He had heard a strangled cry from around the corner... an unpleasant chill slithered down his spine as he recognised who's voice it was.

He was so caught up in conversation with Gogo about their new and incredibly strict Aerial Robotics professor that he'd forgotten to keep an eye on his brother… not thinking that he could get into any kind of trouble with so many people around and such obviously odd-looking inventions he knew Hiro would stay clear of—

His eyes widened as he realised who's invention was in that area and what it was designed to do.

He immediately broke into a sprint, Gogo close behind, their quick minds already putting together what might have happened.

Then they turned the corner and—

Fuck, Gogo mouthed, her eyes wide with terror as she looked at the crumpled figure on the ground.

Tadashi was already on his knees next to him, gathering the bloodied figure in his arms, a horrified expression on his face as he called his baby brother's name softly and urgently. She could feel the panic rolling off him in waves. This bothered her greatly, for Tadashi was the most calm and collected of their group. Seeing him panicky and disorientated was... unnerving.

Hiro's left cheek was covered with thin, precise lines, blood coating the entire left-side of his face. Even a little bit of hair had been sliced off, leaving him with an asymmetrical fringe. Every time he moved, a little more blood seeped through, and Hiro's skin seemed to grow a little bit paler each time.

He was whimpering in Tadashi's arms, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes (squeezed shut) as he shakily lifted a hand to test-touch his injured cheek. He whimpered the moment his finger came into contact with one of the lines and his arm flopped lifelessly across his stomach.

Gogo cringed as she eyed the nasty looking lines on Hiro's shoulder and leading down arm in an orderly manner. She had seen and experienced her share of wounds and even suffered a few broken bones and concussions due to falling off her bike back when she was learning, but nothing like this. And especially not on a kid as young as Tadashi's little brother.

Tadashi was whispering softly to Hiro, soft mummers of reassurance, his eyes locked on Hiro's suffering expression, his own face as pale as a sheet. His cap had fallen off in his rush, and lay forgotten at Gogo's feet. A few people had started to gather around the duo, murmuring worriedly amongst themselves, and with them came Honey Lemon, her eyes even wider than usual, magnified by her fashionable glasses.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She exclaimed, but her fast-moving intuition had her already reaching into her pocket for her phone and dialling the university's emergency centre. Gogo patted her arm awkwardly (she wasn't really good with physical gestures of affection, but she made it a policy not to ever hit women or be rough with them unless she knew they could take a hit) to soothe her frazzled nerves and watched solemnly as Tadashi weakly shushed his brother's whimpers.

It was painful to hear, and to watch. A child's cry was never pleasant to hear. It was why people hated crying children and babies. Though it may have seemed like they were annoyed by the loud cries, the idea of a child in pain was never really pleasant to the majority of citizens in San Fransokyo.

And Hiro certainly was in a lot of pain.

Damn she knew the strength and precision of Wasabi's lasers. There was no way that did n't hurt— those lasers could cut through steel. They had done a test-run one time and watched as Wasabi (under Professor Callaghan's instruction) sliced through the bonnet of a truck. She could even hear the buzzing of metal as it was sliced clean through.

The boy had walked into this deadly device unknowingly, with no supervision.

The cuts didn't look too deep, but he was losing a lot of blood... and he was just a kid. She could only imagine what Tadashi was be feeling right then, to see his only family and best friend all beat up like this.

Now, where was Wasabi?

She frowned, knowing that Tadashi wouldn't be happy with him.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here? Please don't touch anything on my desk, thank you—" And speak of the devil, there appeared Wasabi with Fred (in his mascot suit, as usual) in tow, utter shock written on his face.

He eyed his machine, where the lazer-beams were lit (this only happened when it came into contact with an object) and the bloody figure clutched in Tadashi's arms.

"T-Tadashi! What happened—" He began, though he had a pretty good idea.

"What the hell do you think happened?!" Tadashi snapped loudly, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly. The gang had never heard Tadashi so angry and afraid. The raw emotion made Fred want to bring everyone together into a group-hug... but even he knew now wasn't the best time.

Tadashi was clutching his little brother firmly to his chest as he sat crossed legged on the floor. His voice had been louder than even Honey Lemon's urgent words for the paramedics' assistance.

Wasabi faltered, not really knowing what to do.

He had... nothing to say.

It was a fact that this happened due to his irresponsibly act. How could he have just walked away like that?! He wanted to tear his dreadlocks out in frustration. And look what happened! Some innocent kid had gotten themselves cut up!

Also, Tadashi was usually very calm and gentle. To hear him so frazzled was very alarming.

"I… I'm sorry, I should have been... more careful." Wasabi said softly, that Gogo could barely hear him.

Tadashi ignored him and chose to focus on calming Hiro, gently stroking his little brother's ruffed-up hair. Hiro had stopped crying, but instead his breaths came short and shaky, opening the eye on the unhurt side of his face to gaze at his brother reassuringly. His pupils were dilated, and he looked very drowsy. He seemed to have trouble focusing due to the pain.

The lasers not only left their mark, but they left a burning sensation that made Hiro feel like his skin was on fire. It was like when Evan (their neighbour) described having his ear-pierced... four helix piercings all at once. And now, he felt that pain on his whole arm and side of his face.

Tadashi returned the gaze, the brothers communicating in a way that only they understood. It seemed like a private moment for just the two of them, so the gang all looked away.

Fred patted Wasabi's back, wanting him to understand that he couldn't be held responsible for what happened (not voicing it out because he didn't want to risk agitating Tadashi; he knew he was tactless, but Fred wasn't that tactless), but it only made the man feel worse.

He should have turned it off before leaving, he thought to himself over and over.

Why didn't he?

Because 'everyone' knew about his invention and to be cautious the moment they stepped into the lab?

He remembered what Professor Callaghan had said, "Never assume anything about anything. Without any proof, you know nothing." The professor probably hadn't been referring to this type of situation... but somehow it fit really well.

How could he have forgotten about the group text Tadashi had sent moments ago, telling them he'd be bringing his brother — his kid brother — to come look at the inventions in the lab?

Then it clicked, the shock of the situation wearing off as he realised who exactly was being held in Tadashi's arms.

Oh god, so that was Hiro, Wasabi ran his hands through his dreadlocks. Tadashi's only remaining family, his pride and joy (they probably knew more about Hiro than they should have, Tadashi often telling them about his brother's brilliant mind and ideas, and also complaining about how Hiro didn't take himself seriously, and all that stuff about how kids grew up too fast).

No wonder he was so freaked out...

Gogo stepped forward, giving Wasabi a light punch on the shoulder (though he wished she had punched him harder).

"He'll be fine," She assured him softly. "I've been through flesh wounds way worse than that. He'll just feel a little sore for a while, that's all. And I'm pretty sure those marks will fade. He's lucky your laser lines are so thin."

Wasabi bit his lip. Lucky? Well...

"Yeah! Thank god the kid didn't fall through them or something like that—" Fred blurted out tactlessly (so much for not being tactless) before he was elbowed in the gut by Gogo.

Hard.

Fred coughed, clutching his gut wheezing, as he kneeled on the floor.

Tadashi shivered as he considered that possibility.

The gory image in his mind and how close he could have come to losing Hiro… This feeling... it was like losing their parents all over again. The same feeling of dread and despair (the flames were hot, his parents weren't moving, little Hiro was crying and struggling to free himself from his baby car seat, screaming Tadashi! Tadashi!).

His arms tightened around his brother as he willed the bad memories away, nuzzling Hiro's crop of messy black hair. Hiro sighed at the feeling and patted his brother on the arm weakly.

"'M fine," He assured Tadashi, his voice sounded like a dry croak. "I-I'm sorry… I was... curious and—"

"It's not your fault," Wasabi cut in, his eyes getting watery now, though he willed himself not to cry because why would he cry when it was Tadashi's little brother that had gotten hurt?

He didn't have the right.

"I should have been more careful and turned it off!"

But before Hiro could reply, the paramedics arrived. A team of three, two women and one man, all dressed in white nurse uniforms with the university's logo on their right breast pocket. It was a good thing to have a on-campus emergency team and Tadashi had never once been so thankful to Alistar Krei in his life (for sponsoring the emergency ward. It was something like a little hospital located near the administration building).

They gently took Hiro from Tadashi's arms and laid him out on a stretcher, the boy's blood straining the white fabric. The man quickly began to wrap Hiro's arm in gauze to prevent more blood from being lost.

Then they carried him away, Hiro clutching Tadashi's hand tightly (Tadashi refused to be left behind and glared at the woman who suggested he come find Hiro later) as they made their way to the infirmary, Honey Lemon anxiously staring at the backs.

Gogo awkwardly chewed on her piece of gum, not liking the awkward tension in the air. Wasabi just looked solemn, and Fred was whistling a random tune in attempt to diffuse the situation.

"... I hope the little boy's alright! Tadashi too." The blond said, taking off her glasses and cleaning their lenses with a piece of orange fabric. "That was Hiro, wasn't it? Tadashi talks about him a lot." She noted.

Gogo nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Tadashi's little baby boy." She said in jest, but really, nobody was in the mood to smile.

So she shrugged, decided to get serious and turned to Wasabi with her eyebrows raised.

"Did you seriously leave it on unattended like that? Not that it was entirely your fault but…"

"Yeah, I know, Gogo." Wasabi said remorsefully. "I was careless." He spat out the word like a rotten piece of fruit.

"Don't take it too hard, man," Fred said sympathetically. "Tadashi will understand. He's just in overprotective big-bro mode right now. I mean we all know how he digs taking care of his lil' bro, right? So just give him some time to calm down and then apologise. It'll be a-ok!" Fred grinned lazily.

"Yes, he's right!" Honey Lemon chipped in, though she still seemed a little worried, clearly thinking about Hiro and Tadashi. "I'm sure it'll all work out by tomorrow, Wasabi."

Gogo punched him on the arm and popped a pink bubble, the sound making him wince.

"You should probably work on an apology. To help Tadashi forgive you... he's the one you need to be more concerned about."

Wasabi sighed, eying the droplets of Hiro's blood on the floor.

He could only hope the Hamada brothers would forgive him for this.


	2. Forgiven

**Ray's Note: **Could there be an more obvious title?

Anyway, this chapter contains more sneak-peeks into memories and the daily lives of the main cast! I really like exploring the day-to-day activities they get up too!  
>It's like trivia, but longer and better (when written right), so I hope you enjoy this!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Careless<br>**_Chapter Two_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, decorating the velvet green grass with a gentle, pastel pink sprinkle. The sun was high in the sky, yet partially shielded by enormous puffy clouds— the a perfect day for going outdoors.<p>

… Unfortunately, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada were unable to enjoy this beautiful day.

It had been a day since the accident.

Thankfully, Doctor Honda had assured Tadashi that his little brother would be fine.

He would be administered a small dose of opioid — a relatively strong painkiller — to help relieve the burning sensation, and an IV drip had been attached to Hiro's wrist to help him gain back the minerals and nutrients he had lost along with all that blood.

The side of his face was also bandaged up, along with his shoulder and arm. Doctor Honda had said they would take about two weeks to heal, if properly disinfected everyday and if anti-scarring cream were applied every fortnight.

Tadashi had stayed at the hospital at Hiro's bedside throughout, only leaving for home to take a quick shower, grab his laptop and some doughnuts from Aunt Cass (who had to stay and man the shop but she promised to visit them today, nearly in tears herself but stayed strong for Tadashi's sake).

He knew she felt just as scared as he did. Hospitals were never good news for the Hamada family. The only happy time in a hospital Tadashi could remember was when Hiro had been born.

Such a cute, warm squishy little bundle of giggles and curiosity.

Tadashi chuckled to himself and leaned on the side of Hiro's sleeping figure (he had fallen asleep an hour ago after barely staying awake, blinking lazily at Tadashi and babbling baby talk— it was rather endearing).

He rested his chin on his palms and sighed.

"You're unbelievable, little bro. You've only been in the lab for fifteen minutes and already landed yourself in the hospital. Only you, Hiro. Only you."

That's when Tadashi finally felt the tears come.

The acceptance of how close Hiro could have been to certain death— Fred's comment rang clear in his mind. What if Hiro had fallen forwards instead of recoiling like he did?

Shit shit shit

Tadashi shivered as he imagined a world without his little brother. No bed-head to mess up (much to Hiro's chagrin), nobody to snuggle with during cold nights watching cheesy romantic comedies with Aunt Cass, nobody to discuss the latest technological discoveries and scientific theories that were beyond wild.

This isn't going to happen again. Not on my watch. And not on Baymax's either.

He smiled through his tears as he remembered the reason he created Baymax. The thought had struck him back when they had been living with Aunt Cass for a little over a year.

Hiro had been outside playing rodeo samurai (with the broom and some abused-looking potted plants) when he had tripped and fell. Poor kid had scraped the skin on his left kneecap clean off, where it turned a pale snowy white and blood red in almost ten seconds.

It was really gross and Tadashi hadn't known what to do. He had blinked, shocked, at Hiro's face contorted in pain and fat tears rolling down his brother's chubby cheeks. Only after Hiro began screaming did he think to call Aunt Cass for help.

It had taken them nearly half-an-hour to find the bandages and anti-septic medication required to disinfect the wound. By then, the blood had already begun to crust, the wound had gotten infected, and it left a scar on Hiro's knee (a slightly darker patch of skin) even after it healed.

If they had been quick enough, his brother's skin would still be unmarked. Which is what gave him the thought— what if there was a helper; a machine that could be on standby 24/7 and provide medical assistance whenever required?

And that was the beginning of the ideas that would eventually lead to Baymax's creation.

Baymax would keep Hiro safe.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Tadashi wiped away his tears with his jacket sleeve and stood up from his chair, leaning over his brother's still figure, gently resting his forehead on his.

The older Hamada closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace and closeness with his best friend and treasured person.

At least, until he heard a weak whine from below him.

"Nghhh… Tadashi, get off, you smell like vegetables!" Hiro whined, wrinkling his little nose. Tadashi jumped and flopped back into his chair.

"… Vegetables?" He asked curiously. "Well, I did have spinach casserole and bean salad for breakfast—"

"Gross!"

"Hiro, it's the hospital. And you're going to be stuck eating this yucky hospital goo if you don't hurry up and get better!" Tadashi warned (teasingly) as he waggled his eyebrows at his brother.

"What goo?" Came a voice from the door. They both looked up from their little banter and grinned as they saw who it was. "Aunt Cass! You're here!" Hiro chirped happily. She smiled, walking over to their bedside and setting down two metal thermoses (one purple for Hiro, the other green for Tadashi) filled with hot chocolate.

"Why wouldn't I be here? You're such a brave little man," She cooed, leaning down and showering his (bandaged) cheek with kisses while ruffling his hair. Tadashi watched, smiling, feeling the weight on his heart ease up.

Their little family was going to be okay.

Hiro was going to be okay.

It was just an accident—

Tadashi hesitated, remembering the way he had yelled and treated Wasabi. Although there was a part of him that was still angry at Wasabi for allowing this to happen, he knew this was partly his fault too, for not keeping an eye on his little brother.

Still.

Wasabi had yet to come apologise, or even call to see how Hiro was doing.

And neither did any of his friends, now that he thought about it.

"Oh, Tadashi! I almost forgot— one of your friends is here, he was loitering out in the hallway… I think his name was... Ginger something…"

Hiro froze (he didn't who Ginger was but he had a pretty good idea) as he eyeballed Tadashi, gauging his brother's reaction.

Tadashi merely raised an eyebrow.

Well this was timely.

* * *

><p>Wasabi jumped as he heard Aunt Cass declare his presence.<p>

He had a bouquet of lilies in his other hand, which he had carefully harvested from his family's greenhouse garden and wrapped in silver tissue paper. After telling his GranGran what happened (unable to take the guilt), she had prompted whacked him on the behind with her walking cane and demanded he go see the 'poor little fella' and apologise already, you goddamn ninny!

It was funny, hearing a British old lady cuss at him from her armchair.

The glare she shot him after was nothing but.

He had initially intended to purchase something more extravagant to make it up to Hiro, but Honey Lemon had suggested he go with a more verbal approach. They had an emergency group texting session (minus Tadashi, whom everyone agreed would not be happy to take part). Gogo mostly made comments about allowing Tadashi to beat the shit out of him and get it over with. Fred just sent pictures of funny cats.

"Besides," She had added, after Fred was done spamming. "I doubt Hiro would be impressed easily by anything in our price range. He is a genius."

It nice having friends.

"Wasabi?" A wary voice said.

Oh crap! Wasabi jumped as he turned around, Tadashi standing before him, arms crossed.

"… Hey, man." Wasabi said, giving a little nervous smile. It was a sight, this tall and well-built man cowering before a smaller individual. GranGran and his family would have laughed at him. "I was uh, well, uh—"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"… Are you here to see Hiro?"

"Y-Yeah." Wasabi said tensely.

Actually, Wasabi had been intending to leave and come back later. He had apparently stumbled on the Hamada brothers at a very private time— the way Tadashi had cried (though very silently, like a man... he wished he could cry more like Tadashi did because he got stares when he sniffled loudly), the scene in general, was incredibly touching.

"He just woke up," Tadashi said firmly, crossing his arms. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

They continued to stare at each other, the atmosphere tense.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, from inside the ward:<em>

* * *

><p>This is so awkward, Hiro thought his forehead once again attached to his palm.<p>

Tadashi really need to ease up on the bodyguard thing.

He remembered the time when he was five and he had gotten stared at by some old guy in the comic book store. Tadashi had immediately picked his little brother up and shoved him into his hoodie. Yes, literally shoved him in and forced him to stay there while he made his purchases (the cashier girl had cooed at them the whole time).

It turned out the guy was only staring because Hiro a Samurai Robo Fighter sticker stuck on his left butt-cheek.

"But Hiro's fine, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass called, her tactlessness nearly on par with Fred's. She was literally unable to sense social awkwardness in situations like this. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to a young, easily embarrassed teenager like him. "Stop scaring the poor guy and hogging Hiro all to yourself!"

Tadashi knew she was teasing, but he felt his eyebrow twitch. Hiro was his little brother. His baby brother who—

Woah.

Maybe Aunt Cass was right about that brother complex thing.

"… Alright. But just for a little bit," Tadashi stepped aside slowly, giving Wasabi unspoken permission to enter the room. "And don't touch him."

Yes.

Definite brother complex.

But Hiro secretly liked the way Tadashi got all concerned over him, even if it was a little suffocating at times.

Wasabi nodded fearfully and seemed to shrink into his green sweater (was Tadashi going to body slam him into the ground and sell his organs to the yakuza? It seemed like it) and Aunt Cass burst into laughter, giving Wasabi a little wave.

Hiro even grinned at the guy to give him a little encouragement, despite the twanging feeling on his cheek as he did so. He also felt a little embarrassed about meeting one of Tadashi's older college friends in nothing but a hospital gown and bandages.

"Right! I'm going to get some food from the canteen," Aunt Cass announced as Wasabi finally walked over to Hiro's bedside (keeping his gaze on the floor). "Why don't you come with me, Tadashi?"

And much to the older Hamada's chagrin, Aunt Cass' manicured nails digging into his skin and began to forcefully yank him out of the room. Hiro and Wasabi watched, eyes wide. She was strong, Wasabi noted as he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her left bicep.

"We can't just leave them," Tadashi began to protest.

"Would you- what was the word? Would you chillax for just one second and let them have some privacy?" She demanded, exasperated. Tadashi groaned and allowed himself to be dragged out.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled, before they disappeared down the hallway.

Then there was silence.

* * *

><p>They fidgeted, not really knowing what to do.<p>

Wasabi looked up and gave Hiro an awkward smile. Hiro smiled back shyly, his tooth gap and bambi eyes making Wasabi want to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks (well, cheek seeing as the other one was out of commission).

Then he remembered that was his fault and nearly crushed the bouquet in his hand.

Hiro looked alarmed, his quick mind picking up the possible reason for Wasabi's sudden distress. Seriously, this guy may be all muscle and look like one of those bouncers he'd seen when bot-fighting (the areas for rallies were usually in dark allies near to shady bars and clubs).

"Those are nice… Are they for me?" Hiro asked softly, gesturing to the chair Tadashi had previously been seated in.

Wasabi nodded, handing them over.

He did not take the seat- he wouldn't, until he made his apology.

That… and he didn't want Tadashi to come back and get even more protective and territorial.

"I know they aren't much… but I'm truly really VERY sorry about what happened. I should have never left my invention unattended… I'm really... well, sorry…" He finished lamely, the more impressive-sounding apology he had rehearsed in the mirror suddenly sucked out from his brain.

Hiro sighed and shrugged, flopping back into his pillow, instantly relieving some of the awkwardness.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault. I saw the warning tape, I should have known better than to pry around somebody else's workspace. You should see how ruffled Tadashi gets when I invade his workshop while he's working."

They chuckled, both victims of getting accosted (very slightly) by the capped teen when they accidentally disturbed his tinkering. It was one of his many quirks that only the people closest to him picked up on.

Tadashi had been stressing over the schematics for his new project while he accidentally kicked a screwdriver, sending it rattling around their (his, Tadashi and an old classmate Neil, back in their freshman days) shared workshop. Tadashi had instantly (like a ninja) turned around and flung - no, more like pitched - a shoe. It hit home, leaving the Nikkeh logo imprinted on his forehead.

Now Hiro, on the other hand, had been bored and just wanted to hang out with his big bro. He had tip-toed into their garage and spotted Tadashi half-asleep in his desk chair. An naughty idea popped into his head as h e smirked and crept closer to his brother. He blew hotly on his brother's ear, causing Tadashi to squeal "NO MA'AM" like a (very deep voiced) little girl and fling his glass of iced tea at the unsuspecting Hiro.

The younger Hamada had promptly stomped out of the garage and locked himself in the bathroom, with an apologetic Tadashi trailing behind him (even though it had technically been his fault).

They shared their stories, snickering and complaining mildly about Tadashi's odd quirks (friendships grow fast when you're bitching), and fell into companionable silence as it ended.

Wasabi wrung his hands, though not as nervous as before, and eyed Hiro's bandages.

"I… I hope you recover soon. And I really hope this doesn't deter you from applying for the university! Accidents rarely happen, and I'm sure Tadashi and the gang would do an excellent job of taking care of you."

Hiro wrinkled his nose. "Did Tadashi ask you to persuade me into joining SFIT?"

Wasabi blinked. "Um, no?"

"Good! And uh," Hiro leaned closer, his voice a whisper. "Don't tell him but I've already decided to join. It's gonna be a surprise! That, and I don't want him to be all happy that he was right. "

The taller grinned, giving the younger a thumbs-up. "You got it, little man."

Hiro shuddered, giving Wasabi an unamused glare.

"Ugh, dude, don't call me that! It's what Aunt Cass calls me to make me feel like a kid!"

"Well, I'm sure that wasn't her intention— but how would you like me to address you?"

Hiro paused, and for a moment Wasabi was afraid the kid was gonna say something like Daddy or My Hero just for kicks. But after all the horror stories from Tadashi about his brother's excellent schemes from their little sibling squabbles sometimes, who could blame him? The way geniuses 'fought' were on a whole new level.

"Hiro. Just Hiro." Wasabi smiled, relieved he wouldn't have to embarrass himself every time he called Hiro.

"Well then, Hiro. My name is Wasabi no Ginger," Hiro felt his jaw drop; Wasabi no Ginger? So Aunt Cass hadn't been confused when she was remembering Wasabi's name! "I hope we'll be good friends when you do join the university!"

A smack was heard as someone dropped a plastic container on the polished floor.

"YOU'RE GOING TO APPLY FOR COLLEGE?!" Aunt Cass screamed, her sudden appearance (ninjas, all of them, Wasabi swore) scaring the both of them shitless. She dashed over to shower Hiro with a second round of kisses, making him whine in annoyance. "I knew it I knew it I knew it! I'm so proud of you Hiro, you'll get in for sure! My little man's going to college~" She sang happily, ignoring his protests of her messing up his (already messy) hair.

Tadashi stood by the doorway, his expression one of pleasant surprise.

"Really, Hiro?" He asked, stunned.

Hiro face-palmed and threw Wasabi an unamused glance.

The latter smiled apologetically.

"I'm not really good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Then Tadashi broke into a huge grin, running over and slinging an arm around Hiro's neck (gently).

"I knew you'd take to college! I'm so happy for you Hiro! You're finally going to do something useful with that brain of yours!"

"Gee, thanks bro."

Wasabi smiled as he noted how Hiro preened with pride, even though he tried to hide it.

* * *

><p><em>After two minutes of continued squealing and over-affectionate smooching and hair-ruffling:<em>

* * *

><p>"Aw, c'mon guys, get off!" Hiro whined, trying and failing to get both his overenthusiastic Aunt and overprotective brother off him. "I'm a patient! Be gentle with the patient!"<p>

Aunt Cass and Tadashi exchanged smirks as they began patting Hiro gently on the head and the uninjured side of his face. Hiro's expression was one of embarrassed disbelief.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" He screamed into his palms, cupping his face in his hands. He resisted to urge to swat them all away with his pillow (and possibly risk the IV needle being ripped clean off) and shriek into it like the girls he saw on TV did. Now he understood.

"There, there." Tadashi said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Suddenly and very subtly, the older Hamada turned to Wasabi and gave him a subtle nod.

No words, no smile, but a nod.

Wasabi blinked— and then he burst into a smile, knowing that his friend accepted his apology towards his younger brother, but probably too prideful to admit it infront of Aunt Cass (who would tease him more).

He must have overheard our conversation, Wasabi thought. It's a good thing Hiro is so friendly and forgiving. It made things a lot easier.

Wasabi made it a note to tell the gang about what happened, and another note to watch over Hiro when he did get into SFIT.

And it wouldn't just be Tadashi looking after his little bro now...

... It would be all of them.

Fred would accept anyone into the gang as long as they were friendly and had a passion for science.

He knew Gogo already acknowledged the kid's genius when he had so curiously examined her electromagnet wheels— plus, she liked taking care of innocent, unsuspecting kids (like them, she often joked).

Honey Lemon had already been taken by Hiro's cuteness the moment Tadashi showed them a picture of Hiro just waking up (his bed head was adorable).

Times ahead would be difficult for the kid (though really, Wasabi had no idea how difficult)— he'd probably be teased about his age and preyed on by rats who liked to steal ideas… Being fourteen in college was going to be no summer breeze.

Some people weren't mature enough to understand that anyone should be allowed to enter as long as they had their passion in the right place, and met the academic requirements.

Nothing else should matter.

But no matter!

Wasabi straightened up, looking fondly at the Hamada family (Hiro had taken to trying to reach the emergency button to call the doctor to "get his insane family out of here")... they were truly one of a kind.

Broken pieces patched together into a new, stronger whole.

And Wasabi really respected that.

He looked forward to more good times with Tadashi and Hiro in SFIT.

... Little did he know, everything was about to go very, very wrong.


End file.
